


Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: A one-shot part of a large fic (coming soon) in which John and Paul go to Paris for John's 21st birthday. In the one-shot, John and Paul are in a Parisian park surrounded by gay couples when they hear a news song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this is part of a large fic. The only context you need is that this is the first full day John and Paul are in Paris, and they had spent the day sightseeing.  
> I promise to post more of the fic soon. I have a couple chapters lined up so I'll get those out some time this week.   
> As always, thanks so much for reading!!

The park was just a few blocks from the museum, and was a large stretch of grass surrounded by a line of tall trees. The park had lots of fountains and pretty topiary, but that’s not what caught their eye. What caught their eye was the amount of homosexuals walking about, holding hands and kissing under trees like it was nobody’s business. They waited for someone to say something, throw a newspaper, or get arrested, but nothing happened. They just were all just open with their love with no consequences. For John and Paul, it was like being in another world. 

“Have you ever seen…?” Paul wondered.

“No,” John replied, taking a step forward. He faced Paul, who was looking around in awe. “You know, if it makes you uncomfortable—“

“No, I don’t mind, really,” he insisted, taking a few steps forward.

“Alright, then,” John replied, walking up the pathway. “Let’s sit a while.”

They found a bench under a tall tree. Near them, a gay couple was kissing passionately on a picnic blanket. John and Paul stared at the couple awhile. A look of yearning seemed to be in their eyes. 

The couple was blasting music from a small transistor radio, and for awhile, the boys listened to rock and roll while watching the sun slowly set. Then, as the sky turned purple, they heard a familiar voice come over the radio.

“Is that Elvis?” John said suddenly. 

“Folks, I have Elvis Presley here in the studio to introduce his new song: Can’t Help Falling In Love.” 

“Post-army Elvis,” John scoffed. “He’ll never be the same.” 

Then, the announcer’s voice faded, and in came the sound of beautiful melodies. 

“Wise men say only fools rush in”

John and Paul exchanged a surprised look. 

“But I can’t help falling in love with you.” 

Paul exchanged a knowing smile, but John was reluctant to admit he liked it. He just sat there stubbornly, but he kept glancing at Paul, catching his little smile. And he looked into his eyes, which were twinkling in the twilight. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

Paul blushed and looked away. 

“Would it be a sin?” 

John pointed at the two men kissing just a few feet from where they were sitting. Paul looked up at John, his mouth open, his eyes doe like. John had to look away.   
As the song went on, and Elvis repeated, “I can’t help falling in love with you,” again, they found themselves moving closer and closer to each other, until their fingertips touched.

“Take my hand.”

John gently took Paul’s hand and just held it. To John’s surprise, Paul didn’t pull away. He just looked at his hand and then up at John, his eyes lighting up. 

“Take my whole life too.”

John turned to face Paul, his heart racing. He looked at Paul, the boy he’s known since he was sixteen. The boy who sat patiently with him, teaching him new chords. The boy who held him when his mum died, and every time he needed him. and he knew, then, what he could never admit to himself, but was always there. 

“I can’t help falling in love with you.” 

And with that, John leaned over and kissed Paul gently on the lips. 

“And that, folks, is Elvis’s brand-new song…”

John quickly pulled away, and slid down to the other end of the bench, looking down at the ground, wondering where that came from.

“I’m sorry,” he said, wiping his lips clean. “It won’t happen again—I don’t know what came over me—I’m not—“

Paul cut him off with a deep kiss that lasted for a full minute. When Paul finally pulled away, John was left speechless. 

“But you, you’re not, I’m not, we’re not—“

Paul cut him off. 

“I don’t know what we are, but I just know that I like this,” Paul said, taking John’s hand again. “Come on,” he continued, standing up. John followed. “Let’s get some dinner.” 

They walked out of the park, their fingers still intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, John! I hope I get at least close to what actually happened in Paris that week in October, 1961.


End file.
